Queen Sierra
'Queen Sierra '(シエラ女王,Shiera joō) is the monarch of the Vampire Kingdom, and whom rules the entire Vampire Kingdom as their supreme leader. Appearance Sierra has the appearance of a preteen girl, and is considered to be extremely pretty, even by vampire standards. She has calf-length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The black headdress is connected by a black headband, and she also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. She has large, sharp, slightly slanted eyes that are red, unlike a lot of vampires, along with fangs and pointed ears. She wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon.Under these sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back. She wears tall black boots that are initially folded below her knees. After unfolding, they reach mid-thigh and have a slit down to either knee. They have tall golden stilettos. On certain occasions, she may wear a black cloak underneath her skirt. It runs from her waist down to her ankles and is split down the center. The inner lining is pink. When she first appears, she also wears a military-esque black jacket that trails to her mid-calf. It has shoulder decorations and overly-large cuffs ending in white frills. Each cuff has a line of trimming at either end and has three buttons attached to it. When she first appears in the manga she wears her usual black dress. Personality Queen Sierra has suffered at the hands of inconsiderate humans who tortured her to the brick of insanity. Due to that she has some yandere moments when she looses it. Despite that underneath her yandere personality she truly cares for her fellow Vampires and is even shown rescuing humans from rouge Vampires earning respect alike. Much like Queen Victoria who rescued her eventually realizing that she was part of the Royal Family of the Vampire Kingdom teaching her to be a good ruler. Due to Queen Victoria`s teaching she has shown her strength in ruling the Vampire Kingdom and has proved herself. Kind-hearted and understanding Sierra knows what is means to be on the brick on insanity and despite all of the harshness she suffered she still is considered a true queen by her people. A little hot-tempered sometimes she can be harsh with her words and lash out. Queen Sierra deeply respects Queen Victoria often coming to visit her in London with her aids and bodyguards. Courageous to the point of being considered a saint by her own people she displays kindness to other races and even more so her own people earning their respect. Plot Red Butler Arc Victoria hearing of the killings occurring near the territory of the Vampire Kingdom sends a letter to Sierra Queen of the Vampire Kingdom inviting her to Buckingham Palace to discuss the killer`s true identity. As they discuss the victims Sierra asks for Ciel Phantomhive`s London Address wanting to meet up with him. Victoria agrees telling Sierra to be careful and Sierra nods her head. When she encounters Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian on the street asking a detective something Sierra calls out to them drawing the earl`s attention to herself. Introducing herself as Queen of the Vampires and then pointedly glaring at the humans ordering them to move away as they are near the territory of her Kingdom and as such it is her business before motioning for one of her aids to glance at the evidence. She follows after them telling them her reasons for talking to them. Later, Sierra invites Queen Victoria to have tea with her and Sierra receives a letter after Queen Victoria is gone detailing who the killer is. Indian Butler Arc Having been invited as a guest judge due to the public as a whole learning that the Vampire Queen loved food. Sierra arrives at the fair with Victoria after a tie has been declared between Sebastian Michaelis and Agni. As Sierra comes to a stop on her horse she accidentally tramples for a second time John; notwithstanding, he soon recovers, announces that the Queens have something to say. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and that the fragrance pervading the area makes her feel nostalgic, for it reminds her of the time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Reminded of her late husband, Victoria bursts into tears, and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her. Sierra smacks her hand on her forehead and darkly mutters curses underneath her breath which makes her aids panicky and run around like headless chickens. That only makes Sierra more angry and she darkly scares her aids into standing up straight and behaving. Once she calms down, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. Sierra states that she also has a vote since she was invited to be a judge. She, then, gives the trophy to Sebastian, asserting that he is the winner because his curry bun can be consumed by anyone without utensils; thus, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account. Sierra asks Sebastian if he could make her some curry buns so that she could take it home to her little sister.Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Ash Witherspoon Category:Vampire Royal Family Category:Vampire